omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
House of Abrasax
The House of Abrasax are a group that features in Jupiter Ascending. History The House of Abrasax was a powerful dynasty of humans from the planet Orus that hold a great deal of influence, wealth and power in their civilization. These humans were originally from the planet Orus with their advanced civilization developing millions of years ago. From there, they colonized other worlds and crafted a great civilization for their people. Great technological achievements were made ranging from energy weapons to starships with FTL capabilities to genetic engineering creating various splinter offshoots of mankind. Gene-splicing created a number of splice breeds such as Lycanthants that were bred with wolf genes within them and the diminutive gray skinned Keepers. At one point, a gene-plague was led loose that nearly decimated one of the colonies of Orus that had been developed from a clone population leading to their civilization not relying on mass cloning. Orus became a city world heavily populated and the Aegis served as a police wing for their interstellar civilization. It was in this era that the powerful dynasty known as the House of Abrasax was created who had ruled for thousands of years. Their strength came from the scientific development of a liquid called Nectar or Regex that was harvested from hundreds of humans. Exposure to this liquid was able to restore youth and vitality to the individual making them effectively immortal so long as a supply of the substance remained. As such, the House became responsible for seeding countless worlds with civilizations like humans that grew ignorant of the Orus people and bred only to be harvested when they had reached a level of genetic maturity in order to distill them into Nectar. Once done, they were sold to the elite that desired to live longer. One of their acquisitions and developments was the third planet in the Sol system known as Earth. Explorers had found a viable world for terraforming and colonization but discovered that it was populated by a reptilian species of hostile animals. As a result, an extinction level event was engineered tasked with the elimination of the dinosaurs that lived on Earth. Once completed, scientists were responsible for splicing humanity with the native inhabitants in order to grow a new race of humans that The matriarch of Abrasax was the leader of the dynasty who had three children named Balem, Kalique and Titus as her offspring. Lady Abrasax was in her 90th millennium when she was murdered secretly in a fight with her eldest son Balem Abrasax. Once dead, her estate was divided among her children with Balem gaining Earth where he operated from the dynasty's manufacturing facility located deep inside Jupiter. By 2015, Kalique Abrasax was in her 14th millennium making her 14,104 years old when she conspired against her siblings. At this time, a rare event came to Earth when a human woman was born known as Jupiter Jones who was a genetic recurrence of Her Majesty Abrasax. Though lacking her memories, Jones had her genome making her a target for a hidden conflict between the three heirs of the House of Abrasax. Overview The elite members of the House were known as the Entitled Ones that were of the upper class and wealthy consisting of the royals. A trait of the genetic heritage of the royals meant that bees could not sting them and genetically programmed to follow their presence. Treacheries and conspiracies was the life of the royals to the point that it was said that lies was a way of life to them. Killing of an Entitled One could lead to an individual being imprisoned for the offense. Similar to other worlds, the genetically engineered diminutive gray skinned Keepers were placed on the primitive world owned by House of Abrasax. These served as agents who hid among the native populations and dispatched on missions from their masters. Such was the depth of their influence over Earth that the House could use their technology to repair large scale damage to prevent detection by the native inhabitants. Any natives that saw the advanced Abrasax agents or their technology had their short term memory erased whilst any that were not wiped were dismissed by the wider populace as being insane. Thus, through such a means, the House managed to keep its existence a secret from the inhabitants of worlds such as Earth that believed they were alone in the universe and had never encountered alien life. Its greatest treasure was the stockpiles created by their dynasty that was widely sought out by the royals and Entitled Ones. This was a liquid substance that had many names such as Regex and Nectar but it was a substance that provided youth and vitality to those exposed to it. Those exposed to the Nectar were able to survive for thousands of years so long as they had constant exposure to the liquid. This substance had to be harvested from living beings such as humans with it taking a hundred humans to make a bottle of Nectar. It was this fact that made the creation of crop worlds a necessity as their populations were allowed to grow and at their peak when they could not sustained themselves anymore the House then subjected them to a harvest. The harvest eliminated all members of the population who were converted into the Nectar for consumption. Cloning was dismissed as a means of creating the liquid as their cells lacked the plasticity for the process. This proved to be a lucrative market and the source of the great fortune of their dynasty. Members *'Balem Abrasax' : *'Kalique Abrasax' : *'Titus Abrasax' : Notes *The House of Abrasax was created by The Wachowskis for the Jupiter Ascending movie. Appearances *''Jupiter Ascending'': Category:Families Category:Organizations Category:Jupiter Ascending